Lovesickness 2
by romanticmannequin
Summary: A small follow-up to Curing Lovesickness, because idk. Nothing too special, just fluffy junk. Felt it'd be better to post it separately than to add it on as a second chapter.


It was a full day now between Kogas first nervous shuffling into Logres room at the inn with an arm tightly wrapped around his shoulders and now, his second slightly less nervous stepping into the room without any need for guidance from the other. They'd made more progress that day than the previous one, finding a new staircase and managing to make it out of their battles with monsters mostly unscathed. It wasn't quite so late as the day before when they decided to go back to town, and it was on the returning airship ride that Logre asked if he'd like to come over for a bit to talk about things. They had told the others they were continuing on a conversation they'd been in the night before, which was partially true, he supposed. They'd all done the same routine as they did most nights, giving Dalla the innkeeper enough money for the night and heading upstairs to the room. Koga put his bag down in the same place as before as Logre closed the door behind them and set his own things down. He followed Logre, still a bit timidly, who sat down on his couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of it. The older man smiled up at him and patted the spot next to himself as an invitation to sit there, which Koga did. They looked at each other for a moment before Logre scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

"Ah... First of all, i-i wanted to say sorry for making you uncomfortable, telling you that i love you so suddenly and all of the times i touched you without asking and, well... Everything else." He sighed and ran his fingers through the side of his hair, feeling incredibly guilty and somewhat frustrated with himself.

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't really do anything that upset me." Koga reached out to touch Logres arm but decided against it and pulled his hand back.

"No, i feel like i used you." He began, sighing. "I know i didn't mean to and it was never my intention to have it be that way but..." He ran his hand along his hair again. "I was stressed and sick and i just wasn't thinking straight. I really, really like you, Koga. I've always liked you and i've wanted to get close to you and tell you honestly how i love you but i knew i couldn't. I was sure one of us as going to end up dying, that was just how it was going to be. If you hate me for what i've done, i'll understand."

"I dont hate you for any reason, in fact i... Really like you too. And not just because of what happened last night. You're a good person at heart, no matter whats happened." With this, Koga decided to put his hand on Logres arm and smiled but looked away after a moment. "I wish you would've told me earlier, but i understand why you didn't. If you really do have feelings for me though, i don't think i would mind spending some time together with you." Logre glanced over at Koga, who he could tell was blushing even though he was turned away from him, but remembered something then.

"Koga, i hope you don't feel like i'm trying to rush you into anything because of what happened," He paused as the other looked back and shook his head, smiling. "Really, i don't even know if you're already with someone or..?" Koga looked down again.

"Well, actually..." He sighed. Logre felt as though his chest had gone cold.

"Oh. You are then," He'd felt bad enough about pushing Koga to reciprocate his feelings, but it would be absolutely horrible if his reckless actions had compromised something he already had with someone.

"No it's not that, just," Koga smiled shyly, "Well, i've never actually been together with someone before, it's just a little embarrassing i guess." The older man immediately felt relieved, his heart warming over seeing Koga smile like that. "But there's a first time for everything i suppose. After all, yesterday was the first time i kissed someone, or did, well... All that other stuff." He turned toward Logre, "I-I'm glad it was you." Koga did his best to look him in the eye but couldn't keep himself from turning red. "S-so if it's what you want then... I'd like to be with you." Logre stared at him for a moment.

"You're sure? You don't have to just for my sake." Koga nodded.

"I'm all yours." He smiled.

"All... Mine. You're..." Logre was beside himself and before he knew it he had pulled Koga into a tight hug, squeezing him as he felt himself tear up. "Koga, this feels too much like a dream... You're finally mine, all mine..." Kogas entire body felt warm as he hugged Logre back. It felt nice to have someone call him theirs, and it seemed every moment they spent together was slowly washing away any doubt he had that he really did have feelings for Logre too.

"I'm happy...It's you." Koga whispered. Logre couldn't agree more as he buried his face in the others hair, every breath taking in his scent, basking in the dream-like feeling it gave him. In that moment they could both honestly say that they had never before felt more loved.


End file.
